millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 8 (U.S. syndication)
This is the eighth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 7, 2009. From 2008 to 2010, the rules of the game have changed, clock added. Now the game has become even more dynamic, since for the answer to each question the participant is given a certain time limit: 1st-5th questions - 15 seconds, 6th-10th questions - 30 seconds, 11th-14th questions - 45 seconds, 15th question - 45 seconds + Time Bank. The time counting starts immediately after the host fully read out the question (without answer options). In the event that the contestant does not have time to give an answer for the time allotted to him, this is tantamount to giving the wrong answer. The Time Bank is the total amount of time unused on each question. Adds to 45 seconds of playing time to answer the last, $1,000,000 question. For the first time in the American version's history, the contestant sees the topics of each question before they are asked. Categories can be useful to the player in making a decision: to take risks on the current question or to play further, for example, if the player is well-versed in the topic of future questions. In addition to the main host, this season there were invited hosts. Steve Harvey on April 12-16, 2010 week hosted and John Henson on May 10-14, 2010 week hosted. Note: ToT - Tournament of Ten. Lifelines The contestant had four lifelines. The timer stops at the time of the use of lifelise. * Phone-a-Friend (until 2009) * Ask the Audience * Double Dip * Ask the Expert (after 5th question, later for all questions) Episodes * Episode 1 (7th September 2009) Will Capp ($25,000) - ToT #1 * Episode 2 (8th September 2009) Kazia MacLeod ($1,000) - ToT #2 Karen Geddeis ($16,000) - ToT #2 Brian Peterkin (continued) * Episode 3 (9th September 2009) Brian Peterkin ($1,000) - ToT #4 Matt Sittel ($1,000) - ToT #4 Melissa Brown (continued) * Episode 4 (10th September 2009) Melissa Brown ($16,000) - ToT #3 Russell Carmon ($1,000) - ToT #4 * Episode 5 (11th September 2009) London Pfahler ($8,000) - ToT #4 Alan Carver (continued) * Episode 6 (14th September 2009) - New money tree introduced Alan Carver ($25,000) - ToT #1 Xann Wilson ($10,000) - ToT #6 Mark Mindlin (continued) * Episode 7 (15th September 2009) Mark Mindlin ($7,500) - ToT #7 Stephanie Millien ($25,000) - ToT #2 * Episode 8 (16th September 2009) Jeff Birt ($100,000) - ToT #1 Liz Bollinger (continued) * Episode 9 (17th September 2009) Liz Bollinger ($5,000) Fred Roberts (continued) * Episode 10 (18th September 2009) Fred Roberts ($50,000) - ToT #2 Kristin Leum ($15,000) Brandon Clayton (continued) * Episode 11 (21st September 2009) Brandon Clayton ($25,000) Ralph Cambeis (continued) * Episode 12 (22nd September 2009) Ralph Cambeis ($50,000) - ToT #2 Keilani Goggins (continued) * Episode 13 (23rd September 2009) Keilani Goggins ($100,000) - ToT #1 Richard Meissner ($5,000) Annaka Nava (continued) * Episode 14 (24th September 2009) Annaka Nava ($15,000) Tim Janus ($100,000) - ToT #3 * Episode 15 (25th September 2009) Alex Ortiz ($50,000) - ToT #4 Matt Schultz (continued) * Episode 16 (28th September 2009) Matt Schultz ($100,000) - ToT #2 Alex Zephyr (continued) * Episode 17 (29th September 2009) Alex Zephyr ($5,000) Robin Schwartz ($50,000) - Tot #6 Pam Wroblewski (continued) * Episode 18 (30th September 2009) * Episode 19 (1st October 2009) * Episode 20 (2nd October 2009) ?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qww2FP5e0Tg ($3,000, run out of time - forced to walk away) * Episode 21 (5th October 2009) Swapna Reddy ($5,000 - lost on $15,000) * Episode 22 (6th October 2009) * Episode 23 (7th October 2009) * Episode 24 (8th October 2009) * Episode 25 (9th October 2009) Jehan Shamsid-Deen ($250,000, continued) * Episode 26 (12th October 2009) Jehan Shamsid-Deen ($250,000) - ToT #1 Debbie Price ($0 - lost on $5,000) Lex Kuhne ($12,500) * Episode 27 (13th October 2009) * Episode 28 (14th October 2009) * Episode 29 (15th October 2009) * Episode 30 (16th October 2009) * Episode 31 (19th October 2009) * Episode 32 (20th October 2009) * Episode 33 (21st October 2009) ? ($5,000 - run out of time after Double Dip on $12,500) * Episode 34 (22nd October 2009) * Episode 35 (23rd October 2009) * Episode 36 (26th October 2009) * Episode 37 (27th October 2009) * Episode 38 (28th October 2009) Michael Cahill (continued) * Episode 39 (29th October 2009) Michael Cahill ($5,000) Tené Howard (?) * Episode 40 (30th October 2009) Shane Whitlock ($5,000) * Episode 41 (2nd November 2009) * Episode 42 (3rd November 2009) Jennifer Colgan ($15,000) * Episode 43 (4th November 2009) * Episode 44 (5th November 2009) * Episode 45 (6th November 2009) Sam Murray ($50,000) - ToT #8 * Episode 46 (9th November 2009) ToT: #10 Alex Ortiz (Walked away, $50,000) * Episode 47 (10th November 2009) ToT: #9 Tony Westmoreland (Walked away, $50,000) * Episode 48 (11th November 2009) ToT: #8 Sam Murray (Correct) * Episode 49 (12th November 2009) ToT: #7 Robin Schwartz (Walked away, $50,000) * Episode 50 (13th November 2009) ToT: #6 Ralph Cmbeis (Walked away, $50,000) * Episode 51 (16th November 2009) ToT: #5 Tim Janus (Walked away, $100,000) * Episode 52 (17th November 2009) ToT: #4 Matt Schultz (Walked away, $100,000) * Episode 53 (18th November 2009) Tom George ($0 - lost on $2,000) ToT: #3 Jeff Birt (Walked away, $100,000) * Episode 54 (19th November 2009) ToT: #2 Keilani Goggins (Walked away, $100,000) * Episode 55 (20th November 2009) ToT: #2 Keilani Goggins (Walked away, $100,000) * Episode 56 (23rd November 2009) ToT: #1 Jehan Shamsid-Deen (Walked away, $250,000) Sam Murray ($1,000,000) * Episode 57 (24th November 2009) * Episode 58 (25th November 2009) * Episode 59 (26th November 2009) * Episode 60 (27th November 2009) * Episode 61 (30th November 2009) * Episode 62 (1st December 2009) Curt Russell (continued) * Episode 63 (2nd December 2009) Curt Russell ($15,000) Maria Tedesco ($12,500) * Episode 64 (3rd December 2009) * Episode 65 (4th December 2009) * Episode 66 (7th December 2009) Kevin Brown ($0 - lost on $1,000) Chris Mazza ($0 - lost on $100) * Episode 67 (8th December 2009) Brandon Adoni ($0) * Episode 68 (9th December 2009) * Episode 69 (10th December 2009) * Episode 70 (13th December 2009) * Episode 71 (14th December 2009) * Episode 72 (15th December 2009) Kim Gilby (continued) * Episode 73 (16th December 2009) Kim Gilby ($50,000) * Episode 74 (17th December 2009) * Episode 75 (18th December 2009) John B. Quinn ($0) * Episode 76 (4th January 2010) Lisa McElroy ($5,000) Pete Lukach (?) * Episode 77 (5th January 2010) * Episode 78 (6th January 2010) * Episode 79 (7th January 2010) * Episode 80 (8th January 2010) * Episode 81 (11th January 2010) * Episode 82 (12th January 2010) * Episode 83 (13th January 2010) * Episode 84 (14th January 2010) * Episode 85 (15th January 2010) * Episode 86 (18th January 2010) * Episode 87 (19th January 2010) ? ($5,000) Lovi Yu ($0) * Episode 88 (20th January 2010) * Episode 89 (21st January 2010) Dan Brown ($5,000 - lost on $10,000) Kevin Carter (continued) * Episode 90 (22nd January 2010) Kevin Carter ($5,000) Sara Bytheway ($0) * Episode 91 (25th January 2010) * Episode 92 (26th January 2010) Gordon Schnaper (continued) * Episode 93 (27th January 2010) Gordon Schnaper ($25,000) * Episode 94 (28th January 2010) * Episode 95 (29th January 2010) * Episode 96 (1st February 2010) * Episode 97 (2nd February 2010) * Episode 98 (3rd February 2010) * Episode 99 (4th February 2010) Nate Jonaitis ($0) * Episode 100 (5th February 2010) * Episode 101 (8th February 2010) * Episode 102 (9th February 2010) * Episode 103 (10th February 2010) * Episode 104 (11th February 2010) Jane Dare ($0) * Episode 105 (12th February 2010) * Episode 106 (15th February 2010) * Episode 107 (16th February 2010) * Episode 108 (18th February 2010) * Episode 109 (18th February 2010) * Episode 110 (19th February 2010) * Episode 111 (22nd February 2010) * Episode 112 (23rd February 2010) * Episode 113 (24th February 2010) * Episode 114 (25th February 2010) * Episode 115 (26th February 2010) * Episode 116 (1st March 2010) * Episode 117 (2nd March 2010) * Episode 118 (3rd March 2010) * Episode 119 (4th March 2010) * Episode 120 (5th March 2010) * Episode 121 (22nd March 2010) Jeff Parrotte ($15,000) * Episode 122 (23rd March 2010) * Episode 123 (24th March 2010) * Episode 124 (25th March 2010) * Episode 125 (26th March 2010) * Episode 126 (29th March 2010) * Episode 127 (30th March 2010) * Episode 128 (31st March 2010) * Episode 129 (1st April 2010) * Episode 130 (2nd April 2010) * Episode 131 (5th April 2010) * Episode 132 (6th April 2010) * Episode 133 (7th April 2010) * Episode 134 (8th April 2010) * Episode 135 (9th April 2010) * Episode 136 (12th April 2010) * Episode 137 (13th April 2010) * Episode 138 (14th April 2010) * Episode 139 (15th April 2010) * Episode 140 (16th April 2010) * Episode 141 (26th April 2010) ? ($25,000) Adrianne Gibilisco ($50,000) * Episode 142 (27th April 2010) ? ($5,000) ? ($5,000) * Episode 143 (28th April 2010) ? ($15,000) Stefani Brannon ($12,500) * Episode 144 (29th April 2010) ? ($100,000) * Episode 145 (30th April 2010) ? ($100,000) Erin Gibbons ($10,000) * Episode 146 (3rd May 2010) * Episode 147 (4th May 2010) * Episode 148 (5th May 2010) * Episode 149 (6th May 2010) * Episode 150 (7th May 2010) * Episode 151 (10th May 2010) ? ($5,000) ? ($5,000) * Episode 152 (11th May 2010) ? ($12,500) ? ($5,000) * Episode 153 (12th May 2010) ? ($5,000) ? ($10,000) * Episode 154 (13th May 2010) ? ($15,000) * Episode 155 (14th May 2010) ? ($12,500) ? ($5,000) ? ($5,000) * Episode 156 (17th May 2010) * Episode 157 (18th May 2010) * Episode 158 (19th May 2010) * Episode 159 (20th May 2010) * Episode 160 (21st May 2010) * Episode 161 (24th May 2010) * Episode 162 (25th May 2010) * Episode 163 (26th May 2010) * Episode 164 (27th May 2010) * Episode 165 (28th May 2010) * Episode 166 (14th June 2010) * Episode 167 (15th June 2010) * Episode 168 (16th June 2010) * Episode 169 (17th June 2010) Michael Frank ($50,000) * Episode 170 (18th June 2010) * Episode 171 (21st June 2010) Chris Ader ($0) * Episode 172 (22nd June 2010) * Episode 173 (23rd June 2010) * Episode 174 (24th June 2010) * Episode 175 (25th June 2010) Trivia * Sargon de Jesus had time out on $5,000 question. * Stephanie Osorio had time out on a Double Dip. Sources Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs